batalla del viento
by zetoghoul
Summary: 3 meses después de la derrota de la derrota de tasker zed por fin esta listo para regresar a templas pero en su camino de regreso a templar se encontrara con una nueva amenaza que enfrentara con nuevos y viejos aliados
1. Chapter 1

btalla del viento

capitulo 1

enemigos y aliados misteriosos.

en los pantanos del viejo territorio de kal uh un joven shard caster estaba buscando uno de los objetos mas poderosos y peligrosos de ese mundo el espiritu ki pronimo.

el nombre de este joven es zed.

.uf jamás pensé que por fin terminaría tan pronto con este son 6 si cuento a amil gaoul pero no podia dejar que estos espíritus estuvieran dispersos por ahi y se corriese el riesgo de que algun tonto los reuniece a hora que lo pienso los 5 espíritus estuviesen en los lugares donde fueron descubierto sachira y shadin estaban en el decirto donde estaba ese lugar llamado leon monagi estaba en neotopia y dynamis estaba en task final mente pronimo en este lugar kal uh

un lugar ocupado por jimot.

tal ves esa es su naturaleza no lo crees amil gaoul .

debo ir a templar a hora desde que recordé que quería verlos me entro la inquietud de buscarlos para prevenir que tasker renazca una segunda ves pero por fin termine pero antes.

ciudad de calm.

desde que deje calm por primera y fui a templar no e podido darme el lujo de un cambio de ropa limpia y un baño pero a hora si y todo gracias a ti amil gaoul je es raro hablar con mi mano pero se que me escuchas bien a hora a casa .

al salir de su vieja casa en calm zed se prepara para desplazarse a templar pero unos tipos .

le gritaron trantando de captar su atencion oye tu niño alto ahi .

o que bien la policia por favor chicos durante un mes me han intnetado atrapar y no lograron nada tendré que darles una lecio...

quienes son ustedes.

zed no vio a la usual mente molesta policia que lo perseguia como locos desde que volvio a calm eran tipos con armaduras total mente negras que le recordaban a las armaduras de los soldados de jimot pero tenian sus diferencias en ves de la red de malla que usaban debajo de la armadura habia un algo parecido a un traje para esquiar echo para ser ligero y que no obstruyese sus movimientos y en sus caras en ves del típico casco y trapo de un soldado de jimot tenian una marcara blanca que parecía echa de hueso.

somos soldados del gran impero cuzan won hemos venido aquí por algo que tu tienes.

jeda la trilobite que indica.

este chicho tiene terrible poder shard emanando de el ni siquiera una multitud de espirtus genera semejante lectura debe tener un espíritu ki.

que buscan los espíritus ki no me jodan no saben lo que eso puede causar. exclamo un zed un tanto enojado.

claro un poder capas de darnos el mundo en bandeja de plata y un poder así solo debe tenerlo el imperio kusan won.

pero que zed en un tono no enojado si no burlon .

que dices insolente.

jeda gula prepárense para luchar. dijo el líder de estos 3 hombre armados

deva,ayatole,eton . dijeron en conjunto invocando sus espíritus para el combate

jeje niño podras tener un espiritu ki pero de seguro no puedes usarlo.

que aburridos amil gaoul decir eso los espiritus insignia de zed fueron invocados

pero que no solo son 2 espíritus si no que uno es el amil gaoul pero como este chico puede usar el amil gaoul eh .

pelea .al decir eso zed ataco a los 3 con su espada mientras que rambos y mil gaoul acabaron facil mente con los 3 espíritus de los soldados

zed pudo deshacerse de los 2 subordinado con 2 shards de fuego solo dejando al líder a quien zed le daba la estocada final.

que locos son estos tipos suerte que esta pelea fue en un lugar abandonado eh sigues vivo.

como yo kanwo pude perder ante ti .

eso obvio ustedes son demasiado débiles.

quien anda ahí.

zed exclamo e sorpresa por la voz que escucho venir de la oscuridad.

de la oscuridad salió un hombre con una vestimenta similar solo que en ves una armadura estaba cubierto por lo que parecía un tipo de túnica gabardina.

mi nombre es rodai ay mus de kusan won.

que demonios.

al escuchar lo que este sujeto dijo zed se preparo para seguir luchando.

espera! no e venido a luchar por no decir que se bien que no tengo oportunidad.

como saberlo no nací ayer estos tipos aparecen y tu llegas después es demasiado sospechosos sabes conocí a un tipo llamado iugh y si aprendí algo de el es a pensar aun que sea un paso adelante de mi enemigo y tu aun no se si eres mi enemigo.

Cálmate no soy tu enemigo llebame a jimot y te lo demostrare.

en su mente zed pensaba si ago lo que me pide podrí caer en una trampa pero que es lo que pasa con estos tipos debo ser cuidadoso asta saber la situación ...

lo ciento roya noah esperen un poco por favor.

de acuerdo pero no confió en ti.

Dijo zed a esta persona misteriosa

no es necesario que confíes en mi solo quiero tu ayuda.

eh a que te refieres.

ya veras.

en la mente de rodai ay mus no necesito tu confianza zed pero si tu fuerza el único que puede ayudarme es el salvador tu no debes confiar en mi zed pero yo si confió en ti...


	2. capitulo 2 una verdad a media

capitulo 2

una verdad a medias

en los espesos bosques de jimot.

un desplazamiento se manifestó, pero este era diferente de los desplazamientos normales expulsando del mismo un poderoso tornado del cual al dispersarse se podrían divisar a 2 personas uno era zed y el que estaba de rodilla recuperándose por la agitación sufrida en el desplazamiento era el enigmático rodai ay mus.

ahh! Eso fue horrible como puede viajar así.

el agitado y mareado rodai ay mus no se hiso esperar sus quejas a zed por lo desagradable del desplazamiento.

Pero que dices no es la gran cosa. Replico un zed inmutable pese a el viaje.

no me sorprende que tú seas el salvador tienes una resistencia inhumana.

pero a todo esto por que querías que querías venir a jimot.

En jimot tengo mi escondite del imperio.

Por que aquí.

Por que jimot es un lugar con una densa vegetación perfecta para esconderme.

Entiendo, pero a hora dime por qué sabes quién soy yo y por qué esos tipos me buscaban.

Te o explicare todo en el camino pero tenemos que corre, no podemos quedarnos en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo después del desplazamiento el gobierno de jimot pudo darse cuenta y enviar soldado, de acuerdo.

Esta bien.

Una ves dicho eso zed y rodai empezaron su camino hacia el escondite de rodai donde este le explicaría sobre los kusan won y sobre el mismo

Lo primero que debes saber es que kusan won es un territorio lejos de los territorios de templar jimot neotopia y task se podría decir que estamos en el mismo plano que calm pero en extremos diferentes.

A que te refieres.

Kusan posee shard casters, calm no

Los ashad caster de kusan descienden de un gurpo de taskan exiliados de task llegaron a kusan y se mesclaron con los nativos los descendientes de esos taskan eran shard caster que se esparcieron por el territorio y con el tiempo crearon sus propias naciones 3 reinos en total

Pero un dia un guerrero kusan logro romper con el balance de poder de esos 3 reinos formo su propio ejercito y unifico a los 3 reinos bajo su mando.

Eso cuando fue.

Hace 11 años, cuando unifico los 3 reino en estos 11 años a afianzado su poder asta donde se hace 3 años había una guerra civil yo nací en el imperio kusan won me uní al ejercito como parte de la división cientifica.

Espera dices que eres un científico.

Si te resulta tan raro, espera ya legamos.

Que es esto solo veo malesa.

Jaja Mi joven amigo ,siempre hay. Mas de lo que ves

Una ver dicho eso rodai se limito a retirar la espesa maleza de lo que era una puesta de acezo.

Pero como es esto posible .

me las arregle para construir este escondite la tecnologia kusan es mucho mas practica de lo que crees

una ves dicho eso tanto zed como rodai entraron y continuaron su platica con mas clama

el imperio kusan pese a lograr la unificación del territorio sigue siendo inestable las guerras civiles son prueba de eso sin mencionar que los niños son forzados a formar parte del ejercito a muy corta edad dije ser científico y si es cierto pero primero pase por el entrenamiento militar y estuve en el frente conteniendo algunas revueltas y incluso luche en el frente contra algunas guerrillas fue a los 17 que oficia mente me asignaron al un grupo de investigación y me di cuanta de lo que el imperio kusan tenia planeado hacer y lo que harían para lograrlo.

que es a lo que te refiere?.

Kusan se especializa en bioingeniería, los científicos de kuzan won trabajaban en crear un ejecito mas poderoso pero para eso usaron a barios sujetos de prueba.

Te refieres a .

Si eran rebeldes de bandos enemigos criminales o gente que simple mente estaba inconforme con el imperio fueron sujetos de experimentación vi algunos de esos experimentos y puedo decirte que si kusan won logra su objetivo el destino de todos os territorios será miserable,

Fue por eso que tuve que irme eso y que también fue reportada mi desacuerdo con los modos de kusan habían dos posibles condenas morir ejecutado o ser sujeto de prueba y no se tu pero no me quedaría a ver cual elegían luche para vivir si hubiese muerto luchando no me hubiese arrepentido pero,pero yo …

Que pero que¡ .

Yo no puedo darme el lujo de morir asta que el imperio kusan reciba su castigo. De echo si mi muerte contribuye en eso no me arrepentiría.

Zed después de escuchar todo descarto que rodai ay mus fuese su enemigo pero sabia que el no había dicho toda la verdad

A hora dime como sabes de mi.

Supe de ti cuando derrotaste a graullio de jimot y también escuche el rumor del amil gaoul visto en kal uh fui a neotopia para ver la justa y te vi zed de templar no zed de calm el dueño del amil gaoul

Fue desde ese momento que supe que tu jugarías un papel importante en el conflicto por los espíritus segui tus pasos en la guerra taske jimot templar y neotopiana y por ultimo te vi derrotar a tasker con el amil gaoul zed tu eres el salvados la unica persona en quien puedo confiar como una ayuda para derrotar al imperio kusan ,Es por eso que no me importa si no cuento con tu confianza por que yo si confió en ti.

Lo comprendo todo muy bien ahora. después de decir eso zed exhalo para despues decidir que hacer con todo lo que a hora sabia.

Lo he decidido no permitiré que una nueva guerra de inicio y si tiene que haber una guerra no permitiré que nadie inocente muera de nuevo. Las palabras de zed eran decisivas ya no habia vuelta atras .

Una ves dicho eso como quieres proseguir zed.

Primero tengo que reunir a algunos aliados tengo a algunos en mente

Iremos supongo a…

Templas iremos primero .

Muy bien. Sujetate.

Que?

Y en un instante la estructura se tambaleaba preparándose para ser transportada a templar.

Zed no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle rodai ay mus que pasaba.

Mientras tanto-

Capital del imperio kusan won

La capital real se estaba alistando para la guerra contra los demás territorios y en su catillo imperial sus lideres estaban por recibir noticias inesperadas

Los nuevos soldados que preparamos tras años de arduo trabajo por fin están listos su majestad

Oh eso excelente el ejercito regular cuenta con 10.000 efectivo este nuevo jercito cuanto a crecentan nuestras tropas .digjo un hombre sentado en un trono con una enorme mascara escha de los huesos de una bestia cornuda salida de una pesadilla vestido con un manto negro que dejaba ver una armadura negra mas majestuosa y tétrica que la de cualquier otro kusan won

30.000 y contando en unos meses tendremos 50.000 además cada shard caster del imperio cuenta con su propio spirt shard para el combate lo cual incrementa significativa mente nuestra fuerza. respondió el científico en jefe del imperio kusan un anciano con una compleción demasiado delgada dando le un aspecto de frágil y débil.

señor donde debemos enviar este nuestro ejercito. Pregunto uno de los generales mas importantes de kusan won un hombre dela misma complexion que el emperador que vestia una armadura negra que representaba su rango.

Pregunta sencilla según lo que dicen los jouker neotopia esta en la ruina no ya ni siquiera existe task perdio su ejecito de hombres bestia y sus lideres son débiles no son una amenaza no perdemos tempo ellos nuestro principal objetivo a hora será jimot los eliminaremos primero a diferencia de templar jimot es mucho mas feroz destruilo no dejara a los corderos de templar y después de eso tomar task y el territorio de neotopia será juego de niños si la conquista esta asegurada jamás pudo ser mas fácil solo faltarían los key spirit y me volveré dios para tomar todo en el mundo hacerlo a mi gusto.

El emperador kusan won dentaba su infinita confianza en cada palabra que decía

Asta que.

Señor una emergencia .

De repente un soldado fue a avisar de lo sucedido de los soldados enviados a calma.

Que sucede ..

Nuestros soldados en calm fueron asesinados .

Ya veo calm se supone que no tenia shard caster pero se detecto en mas de una ocacion una enorme energia shard, tiene las grabaciones de seguridad de sus cascos ? .

Si señor.

Quiero verlas a hora.

Una ves dicho esto en la pantalla de comunicaciones de la habitación apareció la grabación de lo sucedido todo fue resulto poco interesante asta que vieron lo inaudito, el amil gaoul aparecio solo habian visto ilustraciones de el pero era obvio que era el legendario y mas poderoso espíritu ki.

Como es posible y que un simple niño lo tenga un momento podri ser,

Eh eh ahahahahaha no es posible no es posible que el salvador sea un chiquillo de 15 o 16 años increíble.

Una ves dicho esto vieron al final de la grabación la aparición de un kusan won para despues irse con el chico del amil gaoul

El silencio inundo la habitación asta que el general la el general rompió el hielo.

Como es esto posible no tan siquiera que significa no solo la aparición del amil gaoul en manos de un desconocido demasiado malo si no que también hay un traidor de los nuestros.

Calmate general taiboca esto lejos de ser una mala noticia es algo bueno el primer espiritu ki a aparecido y sabemos a que atenernos .

Pero señor si va contra los enemigos que consecuencias podríamos enfrentar. La pregunta del general taiboa fue respondida con una pregunta del emperador hacia el soldado que trajo el informe .

Soldado hace cuanto fue tomada esta grabación.

Hace una hora señor.

Bien rastreen cualquier desplazamiento que incluya una gran firma de energía shard y una ves encuentren el destino final manden un ataque aéreo.

Si señor.

Bien esto será divertido

Bien ya en esta parte quería aprovechar y explicar conceptos y curiosidades vistos en el primer y segundo episodio

los kusan won se especializan en bioingeniería y tienen un aprecio por el estudio de las cosas vivas por lo que muchas de sus piesas de tecnología tienen formas de seres vivos

origen de los shard caster de kusan won los hice en una teoria propio del origen de los shard caster basado en la afirmación de gitra sobre la fuerte concentración de energía shard de los taskan

emperador kusan won no menciona ni a los sheikers ulbarcianos y a los kal uh ya que no los considera una amenaza

Bueno eso seria todo disfrute escribiendo este capitulo y pronto are el tercero en estos pequeños espacios aprovechare para dar información del fic


End file.
